Joonmyeon si pendiam dan kris si tukang mengeluh
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Dia terlalu pendiam, setiap hari selalu pergi ke UKS untuk membolos dengan alasan sakit. Kris selalu mengeluh dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya, apalagi semenjak namja bernama Joonmyeon selalu mendahuluinya menempati UKS. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joonmyeon selalu membolos, padahal ia murid baru?
1. Chapter 1

**Joonmyeon si pendiam dan Kris si Tukang mengeluh**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Genre : Romance, School life**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Rating : cukup T**

**NB : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul 'sweet candy medicine'. Aku buat karakter Kris dan Suho yang seakan terbalik, jika biasanya suho orang yang ramai dan kris orang yang pendiam, maka kali ini aku balik sifat mereka berdua. Mungkin jadi sesuatu yang akan sedikit berbeda atau malah sesuatu yang membosankan.**

**DEPO LDH**

"Ya...Kenapa Kau ada disini lagi?" Sebut saja lelaki yang baru berteriak itu bernama Kris Wu. Namja tampan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengeluh pada seorang namja mungil yang telah mengambil markas besarnya, alias UKS.

Namja yang diteriaki tadi hanya menatap Kris malas dan kembali meringkuk dibalik selimut tipis yang menutupi leher sampai mata kakinya. "Aku sakit" jawabnya asal.

"Apa setiap hari kau sakit? Kau sudah mengambil daerah kekuasaanku, sudah seminggu aku berakhir di atap" Ya...dan yang dimaksud namja tampan ini adalah tentang tempatnya untuk membolos. Seminggu yang lalu sebelum kedatangan si imut Joonmyeon, Kris selalu menggunakan UKS sebagai tempat melarikan diri dari pelajaran yang sampai akhir duniapun akan tetap membosankan baginya. Tapi Joonmyeon kecil berhasil menyingkirkan si tinggi Kris dari UKS setelah kedatangannya yang hampir setiap hari juga membolos dan tak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ini UKS bodoh...siapa yang membolehkanmu setiap hari datang kemari" Teriakan Kyuhyuhn saem, si penjaga UKS mulai terdengar dari pintu masuk disertai lemparan sebuah perban gulung yang tepat mengenai dahi Kris.

"Dia mengambil daerah kekuasaanku" Protes Kris dan balik melempar perban yang mengenai dahinya ke lantai.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Ini daerah kekuasaanku...kalau kalian hanya mau bermain-main disini, sebaiknya kalian pergi!" Teriakan Kyuhyun saem kali ini membuat Kris dan Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri dan bergegas melarikan diri dari UKS.

Perjalanan terasa sepi...eh..tentu saja sepi, kelas sudah di mulai semenjak satu jam yang lalu, dan hanya mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan berdua di lorong kelas tanpa ada percakapan, hanya gumaman-gumaman Kris yang sedari tadi mengeluh tentang daerah kekuasaanya. 

"Memangnya Kau sakit apa? Kulihat kau baik-baik saja" Joonmyeon berhenti dan melirik Kris amat sangat tajam dari matanya yang biasanya memancarkan aura malas.

"Kau bukan dokter jadi tak perlu tahu keadaanku" setelah itu Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Kris untuk pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Oh...shit..."teriak Kis sambil menendang sebuah botol kaleng yang tak biasanya berserakan di lorong. Tapi ia tetap memandangi tubuh Joonmyeon yang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan dari belakang, sangat kecil dan langsing. Kris jadi membayangkan jika rambut Joonmyeon itu panjang, sukup sebahu saja, maka ia akan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hah...apa yang aku pikirkan?"

...

Saat perjalanan pulang, Joonmyeon menaiki sebuah Bus dan melihat seorang siswi yang dilecehkan oleh ajushi-ajushi genit. Jiwa kesatriannya tiba-tiba muncul, meski ia sadar diri bahwa fisiknya sangat kecil dan entah ia bisa melawan ajushi berbadan besar itu atau tidak, yang terpenting bertindak dulu baru resiko dipikir nanti.

"Ya...Ada ajushi-ajushi mesuuuuuum" semua mata memandang ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang menunjuk seorang ajushi

"Apa yang kau katakan anak kecil?..."si Ajushi mencoba mengelak "Mana buktinya kalau aku berbuat mesum?" Joonmyeon ingin menarik siswi yang tadi dilecehkan ajushi ini, tapi saat matanya melihat ke sekeliling ia sudah tak menemukan siswi yang dimaksud. Mungkin siswi tadi sudah keburu melarikan diri saat mata semua orang menatap pada Joonmyeon.

"Ciiih...kau tak punya bukti kan...dasar anak kecil" Ajushi tadi mendekat dan hendak memukul Joonmyeon, tapi Joonmyeon sendiri malah memejamkan mata, siap menerima pukulan

"Ya...Ajushi! kau mau menganiaya anak kecil?" suara itu? Joonmyeon terlalu mengenalinya, membuat matanya terbuka. Kris Wu? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Oh..tentu saja untuk naik kereta.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur!"

"Ajushi...apa kau lupa kalau kau tadi yang meraba pantatku" mata Joonmyeon melebar, dan hampir semua yang naik di Bus tersebut juga ikut melebar. Kalau dipikir secara rasional, memangnya siapa yang mau melecehkan namja tinggi sebrutal Kris Wu, mata mereka pasti rabun.

"Mana mungkin aku yang meraba pantat laki-laki? Aku tadi meraba pantat seorang siswi...eh" seringai kecil terpampang jelas diwajah Kris dan Joonmyeon, dengan begini terbukti bahwa ajushi mesum itu telah melakukan pelecehan.

Setelah keributan kecil tadi, akhirnya ajushi mesum itu dikeluarkan dari dalam Bus beserta Joonmyeon dan Kris. Eh...? Kris dan Joonmyeon? Ya...karena menurut sopir bus mereka bertiga telah melakukan keributan jadi sang supir lebih memilih menurunkan sumber keributan tersebut.

"Arghhh sial...tahu begini aku tak akan memabantumu" memangnya tadi kalian mendengar bahwa Joonmyeon meminta bantuan Kris? Joonmyeon malah tak tahu kalau ia satu bus dengan si pengeluh itu.

"Aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu, kau sendiri yang ikut campur" Kris sudah berpose ingin mencekik leher Joonmyeon, tapi si imut Joonmyeon hanya melengos dan berjalan pulang dengan pelan, diikuti Kris dari belakang "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" protes Joonmyeon tanpa menengok ke belakang

"Arah rumah ku disana. Kalau motorku tak masuk bengkel juga aku tak akan mau berjalan kaki begini" mengeluh lagi.

"Siapa yang bertanya tentang motormu?"

"Oh...shit...sebaiknya besok kau tak usah datang ke sekolah, aku malas melihatmu"

"Aku akan tetap datang kesekolah, kalau tidak eomma pasti akan membunuhku" dan selanjutnya mereka berjalan dalam diam, membiarkan bunyi angin berhembus melewati pepohonan hingga sampai di rumah masing-masing yang ternyata tidak terlalu berjauhan.

...

Saat ini pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas Joonmyeon, Kris hampir berteriak kesenangan begitu tak mendapati si pengganggu di ruang UKS, jadi ia bisa menguasai UKS semaunya, meski ia harus rela diteriaki Kyuhyun saem.

Dari UKS Kris bisa melihat Joonmyeon sangat tidak bersemangat mengikuti olahraga, ketika yang lain berlari, ia hanya berjalan.

"Benar-benar pemalas" tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut. Matanya juga selalu mengikuti pergerakan Joonmyeon yang hanya berjalan malas kesana kemari.

"Sekarang buat kelompok dua orang dua orang!" Teriakan Siwon saem membuat para siswa segera berlarian mencari teman sekelompok.

Dari tempatnya berada Kris bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang tak memiliki teman berpasangan...Oke...teriakan Siwon saem memang terlalu kencang hingga ia tahu bahwa siswa yang diajarnya harus membentuk dua kelompok. Matanya terus saja mengekori siswa yang perlahan menjauhi lapangan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Siwon saem yang ditujukan untuknya.

BRAAAAK

Kris hanya melirik malas pada seorang yang sangat dikenalinya, ia tak kaget sama sekali karena semenjak Joonmyeon mulai meninggalkan lapangan Kris sudah menebak bahwa tempat yang akan dituju selanjutnya pasti UKS.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi? Aku sudah mendahuluimu" protes yang keluar dari mulut Kris tak dihirauannya sama sekali, Joonmyeon lebih memilih membaringkan diri di atas ranjang dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kecil serta kurus. Salah siapa Kris tak menempatinya dan malah asyik berdiri di depan jendela, jadi kalau Joonmyeon sudah mengambil tempat kekuasaanya Kris tak bisa protes lagi.

"Aku sakit" Kris sungguh malas mendengar kalimat itu, apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus agar orang lain percaya.

"Kalau kau setiap hari berpura-pura sakit maka kalau kau sakit betulan tak akan ada yang mempercayaimu" Kris mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat disebelah ranjang Joonmyeon, melipat tangan di dada dan menatap si mungil itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama dengan seseorang"

DEG

Entah jantung siapa yang tiba-tiba berdetak ketika kedua mata itu saling bertemu, dengan pandangan yang tajam Joonmyeon menatap Kris,sekarang ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tak butuh teman" jawabnya dingin

"KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM KELAS...SELALU SAJA MEMBOLOS DI SEMUA PELAJARAN" Ryeowook saem tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kris dan Joonmyeon agar segera mengikutinya kembali ke kelas. Dengan sangat pasrah keduanya berjalan menuju kelas Kris. Eh...kelas Kris? Oke...bisa dipastikan kalau sebenarnya Ryewook saem ini tak mengetahui kelas Joonmyeon, jadi ia asal tarik menuju ke kelas Kris.

Semua mata di kelas menatap pada dua sosok makhluk yang benar-benar tidak mereka kenal dengan baik. Kris, ia benar-benar tak pernah masuk kelas semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 2, sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia bukan berasal dari kelas ini, jadi wajar jika satu kelas memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

Keduanya duduk di bangku belakang dengan perasaan tak senang. Kris benar-benar merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menutup mata, karena setiap perkataan dari Ryewook saem adalah nina bobok baginya. Joonmyeon terus saja menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya, dahinya terlihat berkeringat, banyak sekali hingga mulai turun ke pelipisnya.

BRUUUUK

Semua orang di kelas menatap kebelakang, begitu juga Kris yang langsung membuka matanya, menatap kesamping tepat pada tubuh yang telah terjatuh dilantai. Entah mendapat pikiran dari mana Kris langsung membawa tubuh kecil Joonmyeon ke UKS, lagi. Semua teman sekelasnya menatap takjub, inikah sosok Kris yang sebenarnya? Baik dan suka menolong.

Ah...kalian semua tertipu, Kris tak sebaik itu juga kok. Ia hanya merasa kasihan, perasaan yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi seminggu terus menerus bertengkar dengan orang yang sama apa bisa disebut tidak kenal? Meski aku tak yakin jika kedua orang tersebut saling tahu nama satu sama lain, jika tahupun itu mungkin dari name tag yang ada di baju masing-masing, bukan lewat perkenalan yang menyenangkan.

Kalau boleh jujur, akhir-akhir ini memang Kris sering memperhatikan prilaku Joonmyeon yang terlalu pendiam untuk siswa seumurannya. Semenjak pertengkaran di hari pertama Joonmyeon pindah sekolah, ia memberikan perhatian lebih, awalnya hanya untuk mencari kelemahan Joonmyeon, tapi lama kelamaan setiap gerak gerik dan tindakannya menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Kris. Ini rahasia bagi Kris, dan aku memberitahukannya pada kalian.

Kembali ke ruang UKS, Kyuhyun tengah memeriksa keadaan Joonmyeon dan dengan tega ia mengusir Kris dari dalam ruang lalu menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Meskipun dengan setengah hati dan keluhan sepanjang jalan, tapi Kris menurut dan membawa banyak sekali roti, roti cokelat, roti keju, roti strawberry, nasi kepal, jus jeruk dan entah makanan apa lagi yang ada di pelukannya, bodohnya Kris si tukang mengeluh itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan ingin meminta kantong plastik.

"Apa kau memilik trauma?"

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, langkahnya terhenti tepat dideoan pintu UKS. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, Kris masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kyuhyun saem.

"Aku tak suka berdekatan dengan orang banyak...aku tak butuh teman"

DEG

Perkataan yang terlalu dingin, tak ada belas kasihan, tak berperasaan...terlalu tak pantas bila kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon yang bila dilihat dari wajahnya pasti semua menganggap dia anak yang baik. Termasuk Kris, ia semakin yakin tak ingin masuk ke dalam UKS dan mengacaukan semuanya, ia masih mau mendengar kalimat Joonmyeon selanjutnya, ia sangat yakin sekali bila Joonmyeon masih akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mereka semua mengira aku seorang perempuan, terkadang mereka melecehkanku dan menjadikanku bahan lelucon...aku tak menyukai mereka" Apakah itu alasan yang membuat Joonmyeon jarang masuk ke kelas dan lebih memilih berpura-pura sakit?

"Dan kau akan sangat ketakutan bila berada di dalam kelas dengan perhatian semua siswa padamu?" Joonmyeon hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela dan Kyuhyun mengartikannya sebagai jawaban 'iya'

BRAAAAAK

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sekali begitu yang masuk kedalam UKS adalah Kris, sedangkan Joonmyeon begitu heran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Kris, apa namja ini sangat kelaparan hingga makanan yang dibawanya begitu banyak, terlihat seperti orang bodoh, itu pikir Joonmyeon.

"Ya...Kyuhyun saem apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua makanan ini?" jadi ia hanya membeli dan tak tahu akan mengapakan semua makanan ini

"Berikan pada Joonmyeon...dia kena penyakit kurang Gizi" Joonmyeon mendelik begitu juga Kris. Penyakit kurang gizi? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu di jaman globalisasi seperti ini, apalagi Joonmyeon tidak terlihat seperti orang miskin.

"Cepat makan! Dan habiskan semuanya...! jangan tersisa satupun" dengan kasar Kris meletakkan semua makanan yang dibawanya tepat dihadapn Joonmyeon, membuat ranjang itu seperti meja makan.

"Hei...sepertinya temanmu kali ini akan sedikit berbeda" Ucap Kyuhyun saem ambil mengusak rambut Joonmyeon sampai berantakan. Kris tak suka melihatnya, sok akrab.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dan Kris berpura-pura bodoh seperti tak pernah mendengar kisah Joonmyeon, meski sebenarnya ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun Saem barusan.

Kris memandangi kepergian saemnya yang seperti membiarkan mereka berdua terjebak di UKS bersama, biasanya ia selalu protes jika UKS menjadi ajang membolos bagi Kris dan Joonmyeon, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"Kenapa kau membawa makanan sebanyak ini?" tumben Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan, biasanya ia baru akan mengeluarkan suatu kalimat jika mulai terpancing dengan omongan Kris.

"Kata Kyuhyun saem kau itu kurang Gizi! Makanya kubawakan makanan sebanyak ini...jadi cepat makan! Uang saku-ku sudah habis untuk membelikannmu ini semua"

"Tapi tak perlu membeli sebanyak ini juga" meski kali ini yang protes adalah Joonmyeon, tapi ia sendiri yang diam-diam tersenyum sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan roti cokelat, berharap agar Kris tak melihatnya.

Took...Tok

Dua orang namja yang tak kalah imut dari Joonmyeon terlihat malu-malu untuk masuk kedalam UKS, terlihat dari keduanya yang saling dorong untuk cepat masuk kedalam ruangan. Sepertinya mereka teman sekelas Joonmyeon, terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraga.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan disini?" hiii...ketus sekali nada bicaranya Kris? Siapa tahu mereka berdua ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, kalau begini mereka pasti akan kabur duluan.

"Ka-kami mau bertemu dengan Joonmyeon" eh...ternyata ingin bertemu dengan joonmyeon, bukan ingin menyatakan cinta pada si tukang mengeluh itu.

"A-aku Baekhyun...dan ini Luhan...kami mau meminta maaf mengenai sikap kami selama ini, kami terkesan menjauhimu, padahal sebenarnya kami ingin berteman denganmu, ta-tapi kau tak pernah masuk kelas semenjak pindah waktu itu"

"Jadi kalian mau berteman dengan si pendiam ini?..ya..ya lakukanlah! Agar besok aku tak menemukannya lagi di UKS dan menganggu jam membolosku" Kris sok jaim, padahal ia senang sekali melihat ada yang mau mengajak Joonmyeon berteman. Kenapa ia yang merasa senang? Harusnya kan Joonmyeon yang merasakan hal itu...waaah...sepertinya Kris ada apa-apa.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, mau kah kau pulang bersama kami?" tawar namja bernama Luhan yang tersenyum hangat disamping Baekhyun

Entah kenapa sebelum menjawab, Joonmyeon melirik Kris terlebih dahulu dan terlihat dimata Baekhyun serta Luhan seperti sebuah persetujuan.

"Lakukan saja! Dan aku akan terbebas dari mu" barulah Joonmyeon mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kris, itu artinya jam pulang kali ini Joonmyeon tak akan pulang sendiri lagi.

**...**

Pagi itu ada hal yang terasa berbeda, tak ada teriakan, tak ada keluhan dan tak ada dua orang yang saling bertengkar. Hanya ada Kris yang menatap kosong melalui jendela UKS, entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam dan melamun seperti orang bodoh di pagi hari saat semua siswa ada di dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Huuuh...membosankan" keluhnya pelan sambil melihat dua burung yang ada di atas pohon

"Apa sangat membosankan bila tak bertengkar denganku?" eh...? Kris menoleh dan mendapati Joonmyeon yang tengah menatap padanya dengan sebuah senyuman...hah? SENYUMAN? Jal yang tak biasa Kris lihat.

Jendela UKS memang hanya sebatas pinggang Joonmyeon, jadi siapa saja pasti bisa melompat dari dalam atau dari luar ruangan tersebut. Tapi Joonmyeon tetap berdiri diluar tanpa berniat melompati jendela rendah tersebut.

"Ya...kau terlalu percaya diri...padahal aku sudah senang tak menemukanmu di UKS pagi ini"

"Benarkah?" Joonmyeon sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan yang diucapkan si pengeluh itu "Ya..sudah kalau begitu aku kembali saja" Joonmyeon sudah melangkah pergi, Kris hendak berteriak tapi Joonmyeon sudah berbalik terlebih dahulu dan berkata "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" dahi Kri terlipat karena tak paham dengan hal yang dimaksud Joonmyeon

"Apa yang-"

CUUUP

Dan Joonmyeon berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang diam mematung. Wajahnya yang berubah sangat merah dan bola mata yang hendak keluar.

BRAAAAK

"Eh kukira tak ada orang, biasanya pasti terdengar suara rebut dari sini" ucapan Kyuhyun saem membuat Kris berbalik dan membuyarkan acara mematungnya "Wajahmu merah? Apa kali ini kau benar-benar sakit" dan Kris hanya bisa menggeleng seperti orang bodoh.

**SUDAH SAMPAI DISINIIIIIIIII**

**Satu lagi FF krisho yang akan sangat membosankan untuk dibaca. Hanya untuk mengatasi kerinduan setelah lama tak membuat ff KRISHO... juga memberikan sedikit hiburan sambil menunggu ff kelpto chap 6 keluar. Ini hanya ff iseng yang saya buat dengan kemampuan ala kadarnya...dan saya sedang menunggu-nunggu siapa saja untuk membuat ff krisho yang entah mulai jarang lagi beredar di FFN.**

**Tinggalkan apapun yang bisa kalian tinggalkan. Apa ini maksudnya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joonmyeon si pendiam dan Kris si Tukang mengeluh 2**

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Genre : Romance, School life**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Rating : cukup T**

**DEPO LDH**

Dihari yang tenang itu terlihat tiga orang namja yang imutnya keterlaluan sedang makan di kantin dengan tenang, tapi salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon terlihat berpamitan pada kedua temannya yang bernama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Heiii...ini masih cerita tentang si pendiam Joonmyeon yang sekarang sudah cukup banyak berbicara karena kedua teman barunya, yaaaah...tidak baru juga sih karena mereka sudah berteman sejak setahun yang lalu dan mereka sudah kelas tiga sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah menghentikan aksi makannya demi bertanya kemana Joonmyeon akan pergi, meskipun sebenarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa Joonmyeon setiap hari selalu mencari seseorang.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat" setelah itu ia berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kantin

Tujuan pertama Joonmyeon adalah UKS, eh...ini bukan untuk membolos loh, Joonmyeon sudah bertobat dan mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan tenang semenjak Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu menemaninya. Tapi untuk menemui seseorang, seseorang yang cukup ia rindukan.

Begitu membuka pintu UKS, Joonmyeon hanya mendesah pelan karena tak menemukan seorangpun disana, bahkan Kyuhyun saem yang menjaga UKS pun tak terlihat. Kemudian kaki pendeknya ia langkahkan menuju kelas dengan sedikit malas.

"Eh...Masih sepi? Kenapa ada yang kurang ya?" Kyuhyun saem membuka pintu UKS dan mengeluh karena sudah sejak lama tempat yang dulunya sangat ramai dan tidak tenang karena dua orang yang selalu membolos dan berdebat itu tak lagi terlihat disana, membuat Kyuhkyun sang penjaga UKS malas berada ditempat kerjanya dan kembali berjalan keluar, padahal ia baru memasukkan kepalanya tapi ia sudah pergi lagi.

...

"Berhenti disana!" kalau begini caranya semua orangpun pasti akan sport jantung jika di hadang seperti ini. Joonmyeon tengah menghadang seorang siswa pengendara motor yang baru saja akan keluar gerbang sekolah, dan dengan bodohnya Joonmyeon berhenti di tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga...kau bodoh Kim Joonmyeon" pengendara motor tersebut melepaskan helmnya dan berteriak memaki Joonmyeon didepan siswa lainnya, tapi Joonmyeon terlihat tak peduli.

"Dari mana saja kau hari ini?" ini yang membuat seorang Kris Wu merasa sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Joonmyeon. Bertingkah laku seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mencelakainya dan bertanya dengan begitu tenang.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal ini? Astaga...kau membuatku frustasi" Kris masih berteriak-teriak diatas motornya tak memperdulikan wajah Joonmyeon yang memerah karena tersengat sinar matahari.

"Kau tadi dari mana?" dan Joonmyeon masih aja berskukuh dengan pertanyaanya.

"Aku tadi dikelas" kalian tak perlu kaget! Semenjak Joonmyeon tak lagi mengusik tempat kekuasaan Kris, Kris akhirnya sering merasa bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kelas "Tapi tidur" Joonmyeon terlihat kesal tapi ia langsung memasang muka datarnya

"Oh...baiklah, aku pulang" dan seenaknya saja Joonmyeon meninggalkan Kris terbengong di atas motornya. Jadi hanya untuk ini Joonmyeon menghadanganya? Astaga anak ini. Kris mendesah dan turun dari motornya, menarik Joonmyeon agar kembali mendekati motornya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu" paksa Kris

"Aku tak mau"

"Aku memaksa" kali ini Kris benar-benar terlihat sangat memaksa, bahkan tanpa seizin Joonmyeon ia sudah mendudukkan si kecil itu diatas Jok motornya. Hei...sekecil itukah Kim Joonmyeon hingga Kris dengan enteng mengangkatnya? Joonmyeon hanya bisa mempout kan bibirnya dan membiarkan Kris melajukan kendaraanya entah kemana.

Baru lima menit perjalanan dengan kecepatan seadanya hingga tak ada adegan Joonmyeon yang ketakutan dan berakhir memeluk Kri. mereka berhenti di depan sebuah tempat makan, bukan rumah Kris.

"Rumahmu disini?"

"Bukan...kau pikir aku- sudahlah" Kris turun dari motornya dan membiarkan Joonmyeon masih di atas Jok, terlihat seperti anak kecil "Aku hanya ingin membeli makan"

"Untuk apa?" Kris berhenti, berbalik menghadap si imut bahkan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah makan.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan"

"Tak perlu! Ayo kita pulang saja!" Kris memasang wajah bingung dan mendekati Joonmyeon yang kesulitan turun dari jok, benar-benar anak kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau turun?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menurunkan Joonmyeon.

"Aku mau mengajakmu pulang saja. Ayoo!" membingungkan bukan? Ada apa dengan si kecil Joonmyeon sebenarnya? Seenaknya memakaikan Kris helm yang membuatnya kesulitan setengah mati karena tinggi yang jauh berbeda, dan dengan sabar Kris membungkuk untuk membantu Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah...baiklah...tapi tunjukkan rumahmu" Joonmyeon mengangguk dan lagi-lagi Kris membantunya untuk naik ke atas motor. Parah.

...

Tanpa banyak bicara Joonmyeon membawa Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang nyaman, menariknya agar duduk manis di ruang tamu selama Joonmyeon pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Mata tajam itu terus saja memperhatikan sekitar dimana rumah Joonmyeon terasa sangat hangat, padahal setaunya si pendiam itu hanya tinggal dengan eomma-nya.

Tak sabar hanya dengan duduk beridam diri sendiri, Kris memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah seolah tempat ini adalah museum yang harus di kelilingi. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, di setiap dinding sepanjang tangga terdapat banyak foto, foto keluarga, foto Joonmyeon, dan foto seorang gadis. Eh...gadis? Joonmyeon kan tak punya saudara, lalu siapa gadis manis itu? wajahnya tapi mirip sekali dengan Joonmyeon yang sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi malah melambai agar Joonmyeon mendekat padanya.

"Lihat! Gadis ini mirip sekali denganmu? Kau punya saudara kembar tapi meninggal?" dan sebuah tendangan sukses mengenai kaki panjang milik Kris.

"Jangan asal menebak!" Joonmyeon memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang masih penasaran berdiri di depan foto yang berjajar di dinding.

"Hei...Tunggu! siapa gadis itu? apa itu eommamu?" Joonmyeon sudah siap melemparkan kentang yang dipegangnya ke arah Kris yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke dapur. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan rasa penasaran Kris yang tak bisa di bending, karena sebenarnya Joonmyeon agak malas menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Itu aku" jawabnya singkat. Eh...? itu Joonmyeon? Yang benar saja?

"Kau bercanda?" kalau dilihat dari balasan tatapan yang diterima Kris, sepertinya Joonmyeon tidak bercanda sama sekali. Ish... anak ini terlalu serius

"Duduk dan tunggu aku selesai memasak! Kau menganggu" Kris memang pergi dari dapur tapi bukan untuk duduk dan menunggu Joonmyeon seperti anak baik, tapi ia kembali menuju tempat foto yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran dan mengambil satu foto Joonmyeon yang berdandan seperti seorang gadis. Setelah itu barulah si tukang mengeluh itu duduk di sofa mengamati benda yang ada ditangannya dan sesekali melirik Joonmyeon di dapur untuk memastikan kemiripan foto dan orang aslinya.

Kris tak tahu kalau seorang yang sibuk di dapur itu tengah memasak sesuatu, Kris tak memperdulikannya karena terlalu sibuk mengamati benda mati bernama foto tadi. sampai setengah jam berlalu dan barulah Joonmyeon keluar dari dapur dan duduk tenang di depan meja makan. Menunggu seseorang yang masih dengan bodohnya menatap figura.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?" Tanya Joonmyeon dari meja makan, Kris mendekat dengan tangan yang masih memegang foto masa kecil Joonmyeon, sebegitu pentingkah? "Apa kau mau makan sambil melihat fotoku?"

"Dalam rangka apa kau memakai baju seperti perempuan ini?" meskipun tanganya sudah memgang sendok tapi tangan satunya digunakan untuk membalik foto agar menghadap tepat di depan Joonmyeon. Kalau boleh Joonmyeon mau saja melempar figura itu hingga pecah kemudian membakar foto tersebut, tapi eomma-nya sudah pernah mengancam jika terjadi apa-apa dengan foto itu eomma-nya akan pergi dari rumah.

"Aku terlalu cantik saat kecil jadi eomma suka memakaikanku pakaian perempuan dan berakhirlah aku dengan dijauhi semua orang. Sudah cukup bertanyanya"

"Hei...aku belum mengerti, jelaskan lebih detail lagi" mulutnya penuh dengan makanan tapi rasa antusias Kris terhadap foto yang sudah diamatinya lebih dari setengah jam itu belum luntur "Eh...masakanmu enak sekali" si imut itu sebenarnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, tapi ia berusaha kerasa agar tak terlihat bahagia atas pujian Kris barusan.

"Jadi kau dijauhi teman-temanmu karena kau suka pakai cosplay?" gerakan mengunyah Joonmyeon terhenti begitu mendengar sesuatu yang sudah lama ia lupakan kembali diungkit, hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Mereka menganggapku seperti perempuan, dan mereka suka menyiksaku karena hal tersebut" Joonmyeon membuang muka entah melihat kemana. Kris yang merasa suasana mejadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan lagi memilih untuk melanjutkan melahap semua masakan yang rasanya begitu nikmat. Kris mengingat-ingat bahwa Joonmyeon pernah mengatakan hal ini di depan Kyuhyun saem dan tak sengaja ia mendengarnya, lalu ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangatlah bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui.

Di luar hujan sangat deras, padahal ini sudah hampir malam dan Kris berniat untuk pulang. Tapi Joonmyeon dengan keras melarang si tiang itu untuk pulang, takut terjadi apa-apa di jalan, namun ia tak menyebutkan alasan tersebut, takut jika Kris menjadi Over Confidence karena di cemaskan oleh seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kau takut aku tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Kris karena Joonmyeon tak mau menyebutkan alasan mengapa Kris tak boleh pulang.

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian" jawabnya singkat sambil memposisikan dirinya nyaman duduk di sofa

"Baiklah-baiklah...aku akan menema-"

Drrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt

Handphone Kris bergetar keras di atas meja, ia masih men-silent handphonenya semenjak masih di sekolah. Bergegas ia mengangkatnya dan menunda pembicaraanya yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa Eomma?" ternyata eomma Kris

"Cepatlah pulang! Eomma sudah dirumah dan eomma takut sendirian"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggu aku dirumah"

Pembicaraan selesai dan Kris menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan bingung, niatnya tadi ingin menemani Joonmyeon yang sendirian di rumah, tapi tak tahunya eommanya yang perlu ditemani sekarang.

"Aku harus pulang, eomma-ku ketakutan dirumah" Kris mencari-cari tasnya yang ternyata tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai "Kau tak apa aku tinggal sendirian di rumah?" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Kris mendesah pelan "Baiklah...kau harus hati-hati di rumah sebesar ini"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti Eomma-ku?" Kris ingin sekali mencubit pipi Joonmyeon yang sedikit tembam itu, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan si kecil itu, tapi dia malah mengatainya.

"Sudahlah aku pulang" Kris beranjak mendekati pintu dan tiba-tiba berbalik membuat Joonmyeon yang mengikutinya dari belakang tersentak kaget.

CUUUP

Dan bibir itu mendarat telak di dahi Joonmyeon. Wajahnya yang putih kini sukses memerah, membuatnya memalingkan wajah dan tak memperhatikan Kris yang sudah berada di atas motornya.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku!" teriak Kris di atas motornya sebelum kuda besi itu melaju membelah hujan yang masih begitu lebat. Dan bodohnya Kris tak menggunakan mantel, si tinggi itu pasti akan mati besok.

...

Semenjak Kris meninggalkan rumahnya semalam, Joonmyeon tak merasa tenang sama sekali, pikirannya selalu kembali pada namja tinggi yang suka mengeluh itu. Joonmyeon sudah sampai di sekolah dan pikirannya masih melayang tak memperhatikan bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan iseng, yang nyatanya tak mendapatkan repon apapun

"Apa kau memikirkan Kris yang tadi kulihat masuk ke UKS dengan keadaan mengenaskan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sama isengnya ternyata membuat Joonmyeon menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Ya...berharap Baekhyun memberitahukan sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Pergilah ke UKS! Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan senyum yang amat manis.

"Eh...ternyata kau kembali?" Ucap Kyuhyun saem begitu dirinya memasuki UKS, sepertinya ada yang terlihat senang "Setelah sekian lama kau berada di jalan yang benar akhirnya kau kembali ke tempat ini...hahahaha"

"Saem terlihat senang aku kembali kesini" ucapan Kris membuat Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, sepertinya ketahuan

BRAAAAK

Kris ingin sekali mengumpat pada siapa saja yang membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, tak tahukah jika kepalanya sungguh sakit, tapi karena hal ini jugalah yang membuat Kris akhirnya urung untuk marah-marah.

"Astagaa...ini reuni? Kenapa kau juga kembali ke sini Kim Joonmyeon? Apa kau juga ingin membolos seperti Kris?" tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun saem yang terlihat bahagia, Joonmyeon langsung saja mendekati Kris dan mengambil sebuah kursi. Kris membuka matanya sejenak dan melirik ke samping karena merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris dengan suara serak begitu melihat aura Joonmyeon tidak menyenangkan, meskipun setiap hari Joonmyeon juga tak menunjukkan sikap bersahabat.

"Bodoh" setelah itu ia berdiri dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki, melihat Kris dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan Kris sendiri tak paham dengan keadaan Joonmyeon saat ini, ia sedang sakit dan dengan tega ia dikatai bodoh.

"Ya...ya...kau mau kem-...Uhuuk...uhuuk..." dan suara batuk itu menghentikan langkah seoarang Kim Joonmyeon, berbalik dan memandang sendu ke arah Kris yang tak berdaya karena sakit

"Apa aku masih dibutuhkan disini?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya saem mau lepas dari tanggung jawab? Cepat sembuhkan si bodoh ini" perkataan Joonmyeon yang cukup tajam membuat Kyuhyun Saem tertegun di tempat, memangnya siapa murid yang berani-beraninya membentak gurunya sendiri?

Dengan pandangan tak percaya Kyuhyun Saem melakukan tugasnya yaitu memeriksa Kris tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Kris sendiri terus bergumam tentang keadaanya yang baik-baik saja, membuat Joonmyeon ingin melempar kotak obat kearah namja tinggi tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja...Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" keluhnya saat benda dingin bernama stetoskop mendarat telak di dadanya.

"Kalau sekali lagi kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, aku akan mendorongmu keluar jendela" ancaman Joonmyeon membuat Kris malah mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sengit ke arah pemuda yang sudah bersiap dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

"Memangnya ada orang sakit yang diperlakukan dingin seperti ini?" sepertinya keluhan Kris ada benarnya juga, apa memang ada orang sakit yang diancam akan dilempari kotak obat? Ini tindak kekerasan Kim Joonmyeon, bermanis-manislah sedikit pada Kris yang tampan itu.

"Mian...sebaiknya aku pergi saja"

"Ya...Kim Joonmyeon jangan melarikan diri! Belikan aku makanan...uhuuk...YAAA..." entah namja imut itu mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas tenggoroan Kris semakin sakit karena mengajak lawan bicaranya sambil berteriak.

"Tenang saja! Kekasihmu yang imut itu pasti akan kembali...tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian jadian?" pernakah kalian menemukan Saem seiseng Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia ingin tahu sekali keadaan Kris dan Joonmyeon? Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar senang dua pengganggu itu kembali mengunjunginya ke UKS...yah...tidak bisa disebut sengaja mengunjunginya juga sih.

"Siapa yang jadian? Apa Saem sudah selesai memeriksaku? Sebaiknya aku tidur...kepalaku pusing"

"Kau harus minum obat dulu baru tidur"

"Ish...kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" keluhnya sambil menerima sebutir obat dan segelas air putih.

...

Begitu masuk ke dalam UKS, Joonmyeon hanya mendapati Kris yang sedang tertidur tanpa adanya Kyuhyun Saem sebagai pengganggu. Tubuh kecilnya mendekat dengan sekantong plastik makanan, kebanyakan berisi roti dan minuman, lalu ia mengambil kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang Kris.

Mereka berdua kembali membolos, padahal sudah cukup lama mereka tak melakukan hal nakal seperti ini, membuat image Kris perlahan berubah, begitu pula dengan image Joonmyeon yang sering terlihat bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Semuanya terasa lebih baik, tapi tidak semuanya juga..karena ada hal yang hilang setelah image mereka berubah, ya...waktu bertengkar antara Joonmyeon dan Kris yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Diam-diam Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kris yang tertidur, wajah itu Nampak tak tenang karena kedua hidungnya tak bisa digunakan untuk bernafas, tersumbat oleh ingus. Meskipun begitu Kris tetap terlihat tampan, apa kalian setuju? Tapi nampaknya Joonmyeon senang melihat kesusahan Kris tersebut, terlihat dari senyuman yang tak bisa hilang dari bibir mungil itu.

Cukup lama Joonmyeon menunggu Kris untuk bangun, dan cukup bosan memandangi wajah tertidur itu, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri, mengambil kantong plastik dan menjatuhkannya tepat di dada Kris.

"Ya...cepat bangun! Aku bosan menunggumu bangun"

"Ughhh..." sudah seharusnya Kris terbangun karena dadanya sangat sakit, tak tahu bahwa Joonmyeon telah menjatuhkan sebuah kantong palstik ke atas tubuhnya.

"Cepat makan semuanya, tak boleh ada yang tersisa!" dengan ketus Joonmyeon berucap, sedangkan tangganya yang satu digunakan untuk memunguti makanan yang sudah jatuh ke lantai akibat Kris yang bangun tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang membelikan semua ini? Ow...aku terharu sekali" ucapnya dengan suara semakin serak karena bangun tidur ditambah Flu yang semakin parah

"Aku mengira hari ini kau pasti sudah mati"

"Uhuuuk...uhuuk..."Kris tersedak roti yang baru dimakannya, perkataan Joonmyeon terlalu kejam "Apa maksudmu? Kau mendoakan aku cepat mati?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan selamat dari hujan selebat itu, jadi aku berpikir kalau kau tidak mati ya kau pasti ada di rumah sakiiit"

"Pemikiran bodoh...nyawaku ada Sembilan, kalau hanya karena hujan seperti itu, aku tak akan mati dengan mudah"

"Sigh...kau pikir kau kucing?" skak mat. Kris yang merasa mati gaya hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil mengamati Joonmyeon yang sedang melihat keluar jendela "Apa hari ini kau membawa motor?" dan bodohnya Kris mengangguk padahal Joonmyeon tak sedang menatapnya, dan saat si imut itu melirik kebelakang barulah ia tahu bahwa Kris sedang mengagguk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau pulang denganku! motormu biar Kyuhyun saem yang membawanya pulang"

"Eh...kenapa begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar mau mati jika pulang dalam keadaan begini sambil naik motor besarmu itu?"

"Eh...kau mengkhawatirkanku?" lagi-lagi Kris menggoda Joonmyeon. Iya memang benar Joonmyeon mengkhawatirkannya, tapi bukan berarti boleh di goda seperti ini, kan dia malu. Lihat wajahnya yang malu itu..ughhh...sungguh imut, apalagi dia menutupinya dengan wajah sok jutek. Kris mencoba beridiri dengan segala rasa pusing di kepalanya, berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?" bahkan sekarang Kris sedang merangkul bahu kecil Joonmyeon dengan sok akrab, Joonmyeon memberikan tatapan tajamnya, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi amat tidak serius sekarang berganti, ia memandang Joonmyeon dengan lembut

"Tentu saja bodoh" dan sebuah pukulan hendak melayang di kepala Kris, tapi si tinggi itu sudah menahannya, tak ingin kepalanya terasa lebih pusing lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus merawatku hingga sembuh" Kris mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Joonmyeon, membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan hidung mancung Kris sudah hampir menyentuh pipi mulus Joonmyeon. Siapapun kalau dipandangi seperti itu pasti akan grogi, apalagi jika dalam posisi sedekat ini, itu juga berlaku bagi si pendiam Kim Joonmyeon. Dan dengan sangat pelan serta lama Kris mencium pipi putih itu, menghayatinya hingga matanya terpejam.

Begitu Kris melepaskan ciumannya, Joonmyeon berteriak sangat kencang sambil memegangi pipinya "Kau ingin menulariku? Kris bodoh" dan dengan sangat kejam Joonmyeon mendorong Kris serta memukul-mukulnya, Kris yang di pukul juga hanya tertawa, membuat kadar kekesalan Joonmyeon bertambah.

"Ugh...lucunyaaaaaa" Kris justru mendekap Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya, Joonmyeon terlihat sangat kecil kalau begini, dan sepertinya si kecil itu tak ingin memberontak sama sekali. Kyuhyun saem yang tadinya hendak masuk ke dalam UKS tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Kris berpelukan bersama Joonmyeon.

...

Akhirnya saat jam pulang sekolah, Joonmyeon benar-benar menitipkan motor Kris pada Kyuhyun saem, lalu keduanya naik bus sampai kerumah Kris, mengingat keadaan Kris semakin parah, bahkan Joonmyeon harus menyumbat kedua hidung Kris dengan tisu agar ingusnya tidak keluar terus, membuat beberapa penumpang apalagi anak kecil terkiki geli.

Di dalam bus, Kris terus saja menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Joonmyeon, si kecil itu berulang kali mendorongnya takut kalau sampai flu Kris tertular padanya. Ketika sampai di halte dekat rumah Kris, Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa sangat kelelahan karena harus menyeret Kris yang setengah sadar, flu-nya bertambah parah.

"OMooo...apa yang terjadi?" teriak eomma Kris begitu pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kris yang tak berdaya di samping Joonmyeon "Apa dia skarat?"

"Dia hanya setengah sadar...eumm...bisakah anda bantuku membawa Kris?" Nyonya Wu tersenyum sebentar lalu membantu Joonmyeon untuk membawa Kris sampai ke kamarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Nyonya Wu tengah menyuguhkan sebuah teh setelah mereka beruda meninggalkan kamar Kris untuk beristirahat.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon"

"Uhuuuk..." Nyonya Wu benar-benar tersedak begitu mendengar nama Joonmyeon "Ja-jadi kau"

"Anda tidak papa?" Tanya Joonmyeon sedikit khawatir, apa ini salahnya hingga membuat nonya Wu tersedak, apakah namanya begitu aneh di dengar

"Jadi kau namja yang selalu dibicarakan Kris...ugh...Kyeoptaaaaa" nyonya Wu tiba-tiba mendekati Joonmyeon dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, membuat Joonmyeon sangat malu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apa Kris menceritakan tentang keburukannya? "Kapan kalian jadian?" Tanya nyonya Wu terlalu bersemangat

"Ka-kami tidak berpacaran"

"Waaah...sayang sekali. Sudah lama ia tak menceritakanmu, jadi kupikir kalian sudah hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih. Si bodoh itu benar-benar lamban"

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Panggil aku eomma...ne?" dan mau bagaimana lagi, Joonmyeon hanya bisa menurut dan memanggil nyonya Wu dengan sebutan eomma "Eh...apa kau tahu kalau sekarang ulang tahun Kris? Padahal aku mau mengajaknya makan malam, tapi ternyata dia malah sakit"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris berulang tahun hari ini" lagipula mana Joonmyeon peduli kapan ulang tahun Kris, tapi sepertinya ia menyesal sekarang karena tahu ulang tahunnya hari ini. Ia tak membawa apapun, dia juga tak membawa banyak uang untuk membeli kado. Eh...mengapa Joonmyeon harus membrikan kado untuk Kris? Mereka kan bukan teman dekat juga? Joonmyeon merutuki pemikiran bodohnya.

"Tolong jaga Kris sebentar, sepertinya aku harus ke minimarket untuk belanja makan malam" sebegitu percayakah nyonya Wu pada orang asing yang baru ditemuinya, ya...nyatanya dia percaya dan tetap meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Kris berduaan di rumah.

Hari semakin petang dan Joonmyeon terlihat sudah tertidur di meja belajar milik Kris, ia cukup bosan menunggui seseorang yang hanya tidur, tak ada teman bicara dan melakukan sesuatu, jadi ia iseng membuka buku-buku Kris dan hanya menemukan banyak gambar yang tak bisa di identifikasi jenisnya. Hingga ia bosan dan tertidur dengan buku Kris yang masih terbuka.

"Ya...Joonmyeon-ah...Kim Joonmyeon...bangun! apa kau tak lelah tidur dalam posisi begitu?" Joonmyeon akhirnya bangun sambil memegangi lehernya yang sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang bermasalah.

"Eumm...kau sudah bangun"

"Hem..."Kris menjawab seadanya karena tak suka dengan suaranya yang sengau akibat flu, menunjukkan kalau dirinya lemah, tapi mau tak mau ia harus bicarakan kalau tak mau suasana menjadi canggung "Kau yang menemaniku disini?"

"Ya...siapa lagi memangnya, eomma menyuruhku menemanimu sebentar dan aku ketiduran...ups..." Joonmyeon merutuki kebodohannya karena menyebut nyonya Wu dengan panggilan eomma di depan Kris.

"Eh...kau memanggil eomma pada eommaku?" Kris berjongkok di dekat kursi belajarnya, menatap Joonmyeon yang salah tingkah "Apa ini menandakan sesuatu?" Joonmyeon yang merasa malu hanya bisa mendorong Kris agar menjauh darinya

"Aku mau pulang" tapi sebelum Joonmyeon melangkah Kris kembali mendudukkan Joonmyeon di kursi belajarnya.

"Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini? Menungguimu tidur lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku hingga hari ini berakhir" meskipun Kris mengatakannya dengan ambigu, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Kris hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hari, hari ulang tahun Kris dengannya. Apa Joonmyeon terlalu percaya diri?

"Tak mau...aku mau pulang" Kris yang masih merasa pusing, akhirnya mmebiarkan Joonmyeon menjauh darinya dan mengambil tas yang ada di meja. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Joonmyeon menengok kebelakang dimana Kris sedang memunggunginya dan menatap keluar jendela "Aku lupa sesuatu" Kris berbalik karena penasaran

CUUUUUP

Kali ini Joonmyeon menciumnya tepat dibibir, cukup kesusahan juga mengingat tubuhnya yang pendek hingga harus membuatnya sedikit berjinjit. Tapi ia hanya mengecupnya sekilas dan berbalik ingin kembali Pergi, namun Kris sduah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya dengan keras dan membuat Joonmyeon tersudut di tembok.

Kris mengecup bibir merah itu perlahan, pelan dan saaaangat lembut, membuat Joonmyeon tanpa sadar memjamkan matanya, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memgang lengan kris yang sedang menagkup pipinya. Ini surga, baru pertama kali Joonmyeon marasakan ciuman yang seperti ini, rasanya sangat lain dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi. Karena Kris sudah kesusahan untuk bernafas akibat kedua hidungnya tersumbat dan satu-satunya jalan untuk bernafas yaitu mulutnya sedang digunakan untuk mengecup Joonmyeon, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk melepaskannya.

Kemudian ia mengusap poni Joonmyeon yang menjuntai sambil terus memandanginya dengan lembut.

"Kau bodoh! Aku bisa tertular flu" maki Joonmyeon sambil menahan malu

"Ahhh...lucunya Joonmyeon ku" Kris mendekap Joonmyeon yang diam-diam tertawa senang di pelukan Kris "Apa itu hadiah ulang tahunku?" Joonmyeon menggeleng dalam dekapan Kris

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu" Joonmyeon pembohong. Ucapannya tersebut telak membuat Kris sedikit kecewa "Iya...iya...itu hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku tak tahu harus memberimu apa, lagi pula aku juga tak punya uang untuk membelikannmu sebuah kado" tiba-tiba raut wajah Kris berubah cerah dan berulang kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kris senang...bahkan terlalu senang

...

Keesokan harinya, wajah kris Nampak cerah apalagi ditambah senyuman bodohnya yang tiba-tiba ia berikan kepada seluruh siswa yang melewatinya. Ini hal yang tak biasa, murid-murid malah bergidik ngeri.

"Hei...kalian!" seru Kris pada Luhan dan Baekhyun "Apa Joonmyeon sudah datang?" Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng

"Joonmyeon tak masuk hari ini, dia terkena Flu, mungkin tertular seseorang"

"Jadi...apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Joonmyeon kemarin?" Tanya Luhan mengintimidasi

"Aku pergi dulu..." dan Kris pergi, pergi keluar gerbang bukan pergi kekelasnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali berpandangan

"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka seperti apa?"

**SEMOGA KALIAN PUAS DENGAN PART DUANYA**

**Sebenernya g kepikiran buat bikin sequel...tapi tiba-tiba ide ngalir begitu saja. Makasih yang uda baca cerita ini sebelumnya. Kuharap kalian masih mau membacanya lagi dan lagi...dan meninggalkan aku review atau apapun yang bisa kalian tinggalkan.**

**BUAT SUAMI AKU YANG SEDANG BER-ULANG TAHUN SEKARANG...MAAF YAH BANG YI-PAN...SAYANGMU TIDAK BISA IKUT MERAYAKAN KARENA SEDANG FLU DI semga tetep ganteng dan tambah sayang sama aku...(hahah apa ini?)**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**jimae407203****, ****, ****yongchan****, ****Effie0420****, ****junmyunyifan****, ****ssnowish****, ****Baby himchan exotics****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****mikokim****, ****AniesLoveWonkyu****, Krisho shipper, Baby Magnae, krisho kim, ****RivaKrisho88****, ****chochoberry****, ****Park Hee Ry****, ****tienTop21****, jihyun kim, ****Pinky05KwmS****.**


End file.
